She Would Rather Die Than Rat Him Out ADOPTABLE
by RoseaBee
Summary: Our little lovebirds have been together for 3 years but when captured and no hope left, Sakura begins to worry. ADOPTABLE. PM if you want to adopt
1. 1 Captured

_Okay, this is the LAST story to my little GaaSaku swing. I hope you enjoyed my little stories just as much as I enjoyed writing them! This is also the last one that is going to be rated K+. They just aren't my thing, ya know._

_Our little lovebirds have been together for 3 years and are now both 16 years. Gaara's, of course, the Kazakage, and Sakura works under Tsunade, but a little "bump on the road" might sever their tie together and make them question about their relationship._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**IN THE KONOHA VILLAGE**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A Sunagakure messenger hawk soared to Konoha and landed gracefully in the "mail room". A woman opened the pouch that had a letter addressing urgent info to the Hokage.

"Oh, no! Azusa, take this information to Lady Fifth at once!" she said handing it to the second woman once she had read it.

"Of course, ma'am." the other woman nodded curtly, took the letter, and left for the Hokage. Once she had found Tsunade, she gave her the information.

_What is it this time?_ Tsunade thought, taking the scroll from Azusa. She gasped when she read the letter:

_**Lady Fifth,**_

_**It has come to our attention that you had sent your apprentice, Sakura Haruno, on a mission a month and two weeks ago, and she has yet to return. Several days ago, I, Lord Kazakage, received a message sent from an unknown village saying that they had captured Sakura Haruno and were holding her for ransom. A few of my men predict that it was the Akatsuki who had caught her, and I am requesting assistance to help me find her.**_

The next part, Gaara had began to break down and "spoke form his heart",

_**Please, Lady Tsunade, help me find her. I know you knew that we had been together for four years, and that I love her greatly. The Akatsuki said that if their demands were not met,**_

Tears had blurred the letters but they were still visible,

_**They would kill her without a second thought. Please, Lady Tsunade, from the bottom of your heart, send your bets men and help, please!**_

_**With all respects,**_

_**Gaara**_

Tsunade didn't know what to do or say. Sakura had become someone that Tsunade had become to love like a daughter, and she felt heartbroken.

"Send me Team Guy, Naruto and Kakashi this instant." Tsunade ordered through gritted teeth, dropping the scroll, and balling her fists, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**SOMEWHERE IN A SECLUDED CAVE**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Tell us where we can find Shukaku, woman, or you're going to regret it." the Akatsuki member, that we all know as Sasori, growled raising a kunai knife to Sakura's throat, ready to slit it open.

"N-Name: Sa-Saku-ra Ha-Haruno. Age: 16. Registration number: 012...601. Village; Konoha…" the girl had been chained to the rock wall from her wrists; whip marks covered her exposed stomach, arms, and lower thighs. Her back was also cut and bruised from jerking around and bashed against the jagged stones jutting out from the wall. Giving the information about herself instead of what they wanted had become a regular routine for her for the past week in a half.

"Do you really want to die THAT much?" Sasori asked dragging the kunai down her arm from her wrist all the way to her armpit, making her cry out, loudly.

"Name: Sakura Haruno! Age: 16! Registration number: 012601! Village: Konohagakure!" She yelled, not daring to look one of her captors in the face. _if I can only hang on just a while longer…Gaara, I'm doing this for you…_

"Why are you being so difficult, girl?" Sasori's patience was starting to wear thin with this girl, but the "shift change" was in a minute or two so he could hold out until Kakuzu would come in, heal her worst wounds, then give her to the next member.

"I'm not about to sell him out." Sakura said through gritted teeth, tears glinting in the corners of her closed, emerald, eyes. It was the first sentence she had said besides her ninja profile in a week, surprising Sasori quite a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked cocking a red eyebrow, which matched his hair, reminding Sakura of the one she loved the most. The one that she was so desperately trying to protect.

"I'm talking about the one I love… I'm not about to sell him out…I'D RATHER **DIE** THAN SELL OUT THE ONE I LOVE!" Sakura was livid, as she glared daggers at Sasori, earning a fist to the gut, knocking the wind out of her, making her pass out.

Sasori _tsk'_ed as Sakura's head fell limply. "This is why I hate Konoha ninjas. Nothing but a bunch of goody-goody two shoes." He said to himself, shaking his head. He turned to leave, but the door swnd in from the outside, Kakuzu's head pearing around the door.

"Well? Any difference?" Kakuzu asked, stepping in, holding a medical kit in his left hand.

"No, same as always. " Sasori shook his head and exited the "cell" without a second word.

_This is one hard-headed woman. But then again, so is Konan, and every other woman out there too. _Kakuzu thought, unlocking the cuffs- so he could dress her wounds easily- and caught Sakura, once her arms were freed, before she hit the ground.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Well, that's chapter one. I'm sorry it's a little short but I'm board and can't think of anything else. Keep in touch so you can see what happens to Sakura._

_SAKURA: *still unconscious*_

_ME: *speaking for Sakura* Yes, please, so you can see if my Gaara-kun can make it in time! Reviews are appreciated, but not demanded!_


	2. 2 patience

Chapter 2

Okay, seriously, I may not request reviews, and I MAY call them a waste of time, but seriously, only 2!?! Geese, people! Seriously! Okay, listen, this is what I'm gonna do, this chapter is dedicated to the only 3 people who left any reviews:

First, to my wonderful boyfriend, _ChaoticRevival_, for giving me the drive to start a FanFic account,

Second, to _Leogirl321,_

Last but not least, third, To Kallou for pointing out my mistakes and giving me drive to continue this.

And I guess you could call this a fourth dedication to the great and beloved Michael Jackson who has died on June the 25. May his memory be etched into our hearts, his song live forever, and his family in our prayers… Michael Jackson 1958-2009...R.I.P.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:O.o.O..o.O.o.O:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_Sakura's been caught by the Akatsuki and is being held prisoner until she either gives up and tells them where they can find Gaara, or until Gaara come to rescue her. Will he make it in time, or will the Akatsuki end up killing her? Read to find out!_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Back in Konoha, Tsunade sat behind her desk in her office; her elbows propped up, her hands folded in front of her face, her expression grim. Naruto, Kakashi, and Team Guy standing around the room, wondering why an emergency meeting had been called, "…I know why you're wondering why you're here, and it brings me great sorrow to tell you,…that Sakura's been captured by the Akatsuki and they're holding her prisoner until they can get their hands on Lord Kazakage."

Gasps of surprise spread throughout the small office, "What do mean, 'captured'? Sakura's your apprentice! You even went as far as to send Anbu out with-!" "Naruto, please calm down, and let me finish. The Kazakage and his siblings are going to come to the village and assist us in getting Sakura back. You will be to ones who I'm going to send out on this retrieval mission, got it?" Tsunade said leaning back in her chair.

"Of course, M 'lady." Guy and Kakashi replied bowing to their superior, as their squads left, worry sketched in their eyes for Sakura. Naruto was the only teen who stayed, his fists clenched, teeth gritted, tears pricking in his eyes.

"Naruto, Gaara and the others should be here any minute. Why don't you go get ready and be ready to leave when they get here?" Kakashi suggested his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Naruto," Guy smiled as he always did, "we will save Sakura, you can bet on it." he gave the boy a thumbs up as a promise.

Naruto choked back a sob then left, but not before saying, "I'll die, before anything happens to her."

Tsunade, Guy, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. They all knew of his feelings for Sakura, and seeing as Sasuke had left, this was icing on the cake for him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:O.o.O.o. WITH THE AKATSUKI .o.O.o.O:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I'm getting quite tired of this, Haruno!" Sasori yelled, backhanding the teenaged girl roughly across the cheek, making her taste blood.

"I-I…told you…I'M _NOT_ GOING TO RAT GAARA OUT!" Sakura yelled back, receiving another harsh smack to the opposite cheek.

"You, insolent, little-" "Do we have a problem here, Sasori?" came a cackle from the "dungeon's" arch-way, "Heh, the girl's got guts, I'll give her that."

"Kisame, what do you want?" Sasori growled, venomously, bundling fistfuls of Sakura's rosy-pink hair in his hand and forcing her head back so he could lay a punch without her moving her head away, or the fear of him missing and hitting the wall behind her.

Kisame was leaning against the doorframe, and gave both of the other dungeon occupants a big, sharp, toothy grin, "what do you think? I'm under orders for the girl. I'm suppose to take her outside for a while."

"And why, pray-tell, am I suppose to believe you?" Sasori hissed, tugging harshly on the girl's hair.

"I'm under Sir Leader's orders. He would like a word with you, by the way. He's not happy about your tactics of trying to break our Cherry Blossom, here." Kisame said in a lazy drawl, examining his nails.

Sasori was about to snap at the shark man, but he saw a mirage, that turned out to be Pain, over the other man's shoulder and decided otherwise "…she's your _problem _now." Sasori snarled, roughly tearing his hand from the girl's hair, making her cry out in pain.

"How you holding out, Sakura?" Kisame asked, once Sasori left, concern lacing his voice. He quickly undid the cuffs around her wrists and caught her before she hit the stone floor. The two had been friends for a week in a half, and seeing her like that made the tiny gentle man inside him want to tear the puppet master to pieces.

"Ugh, I don't know how long I can keep holding out, Kisame. I'm almost at the end of my rope. And if you think by befriending that I'll tell-." Sakura began, but Kisame cut her off. "Sakura, do we _have _to go over this every time I visit? I'm not here to get information on one-tail; I'm here to give you, at least a little friendly company."

Sakura just smiled at the older man, massaging her wrists, "so, why did you actually come to see me?"

"Were you not listening? I'm here to take you outside for a while." Kisame said opening the door and leading Sakura through the halls 'til they were outside the massive cave.

Sakura marveled at the scenery, "Oh, wow! Despite being a hiding place for a bunch of S- class criminals, this place is beautiful!" she said, watching a flock of swallowtails fly from a pine tree.

Kisame chuckled, crossing his arms, "Well if we hid in a dump, wouldn't that seem like a neon sign to everyone?"

Sakura shrugged and leapt into a tree to get a better view, "I guess you're right." _Gaara…aren't you ever going to come for me? Didn't they send you a message or something?_ She couldn't help but start to worry about her own safety.

"Sakura, follow me. I want to show you something." Kisame said to the emerald-eyed girl in the tree, startling her from her thoughts, and nearly sending her head first from the tree.

"Okay, Kisa-san!" Sakura said leaping down from the tree's top branch, gracefully, and landing lightly and soundlessly.

"Kisame gave her a 'show off' look, "I'm gonna laugh when you end up spraining your ankle one of these days."

Sakura just smiled brightly, and followed closely behind Kisame as he led her to a clearing, big enough to be called a training ground, but if anything, it was the view that made Sakura gasp.

"…Oh…My…God…" Sakura said as she walked into the clearing. Flowers and bushes from all over the nations surrounded the grounds, as well as a few cherry trees. A small, 5-foot tall waterfall ran down from the cliffs and drained into a pool at the bottom, which was crystal clear all the way down.

Sakura cut her eyes to Kisame who just shrugged, "Hey, Konan's gotta have something to do in her free time."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and brushed it off, "Whatever, mind sparring with me?" she smirked, but her only reply was the sound of five kunai knives ripping through Kisame's cloak and whizzing past, through her hair.

"I was hoping you would ask. I was actually beginning to wonder if you'd _ever_ bring her here, Kisame" a low drawl came from a tree to Sakura and Kisame's right.

"Oh, hey Itachi." Kisame said, getting over the shock of having very pointy, very_ sharp_, knives nearly piercing through him.

"Let's begin." Itachi said completely ignoring his partner, and tossed Sakura a kunai. As he charged her at the same time.

_Well, at least I won't be board anymore._ Sakura thought as she back flipped, a 'come and get it' smirk playing her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where I'm stopping for now._

_**ChaoticRevival (David):**__ Naturally. *rolls eyes*_

_**Me:**__ Oh, who asked you anyway, Jerk? *crosses arms*_

_**David: **__*waves hands frantically* N-Nothing, love, it's just that it's a cliffhanger._

_**Me: **__Yeah, whatever. *pecks his cheek*_

_**David & Me: See ya next chapter, folks!!!**_


	3. Discontinued ADOPTABLE

It's been ages since I started this and I'm just not feeling it anymore. However, if you want, you can ADOPT this story and finish and/or perfect it (so long as I get partial credit). If interested in adoption, either PM me, or leave a review.

Thank you all for the faves and follows. I'm just sorry I can't finish this.


End file.
